mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Houndour
Welcome welcome to the wiki, Hope you have fun and while your around mined stoppin by my store.-- 20:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wikia, let me know on my talk page if i can help you with anything! 21:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi there! I hope you have fun.-- 13:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) hello again Hey hounder, I was wondering if you want your own sig?-- 21:09, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Sig In the special preferences Instead of typing in The Nobust user sig thing replace the [[]] with -- 22:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see a problem... 23:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Well its showing the entire code.-- 00:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I see that now. Houndour, copy your sig code and paste it into User:Houndour/sig. Then, in your prefs, type in . 00:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) How About Now?-- 09:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Perfect!-- 13:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) =Winner= you have won mln item and get 5 clicks were would you like them?-- 23:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Magazine module rank 1 please!--[[User:Houndour|'Houndour ']]''' talk ''' 20:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Won again!!! you have won mln item again!-- 15:42, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Really? Wow! Two times in a row! Thanks Joeman200.-- 13:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Man I wanted that prize!-- 13:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I guess I've won enough. I won't be participating in the next round. A bit less competition for everyone else I suppose!-- 13:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I guess so! Dino Scale is the new one. I think I'm going to win it!-- 13:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Good luck! Anyways, I don't think that I'll be able to come up with a sentence for dino scales!-- 13:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh.-- 14:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Anyways if you want some clicks I can spare some.-- 14:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) MLN Item you used tire 2 times not 3.-- 11:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Page help Want me to make your bage better without changing the text?-- 11:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean by "better without changing the text"?-- 13:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Giving it a backround, guestlist and keeep everything else.-- 14:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Wow! You can do that? It would be great!-- 01:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Okay! What color do you want?-- 22:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I you could get purple, it would be ideal.-- 21:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I think I can.-- 10:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry It didn't work, want a differnt color?-- 11:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning File:Houndour's_Avatar.PNG is unused and will be deleted in 5 days. If you still have need of this file please make a note on the files page. 04:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hello!Sorry I did not see you before.-- (talk) 18:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Inactive Are you going to be active anytime soon?-- 21:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll try.-- 22:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC)